FLUSTERED
by tangerine23
Summary: Jaemin membuat Renjun terjebak dibawahnya dan itu semua sudah ia rencanakan. Renjun dibuat bingung dengan semua perlakuan Jaemin. tag : JAEMREN JAEMIN RENJUN NCT DREAM. BXB. M


**You're cute when You're flustered**

 **Jaemin x Renjun**

 **Oneshoot**

.

 **rate M biar aman.**

happy reading ~ ~ ~

Jaemin hanya sibuk membaca buku biologinya. Ia berusaha untuk menyerap semua kosakata yang telah ia baca dalam hati, namun keberadaan Renjun sang pacar malah membuat semuanya ambyar.

Renjun terus berjalan bolak balik dihadapan Jaemin yang sedang merebahkan badannya disofa kamar dengan buku cetak tebal ditangannya. Tadinya indra penglihatan Jaemin masih terfokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca, namun kini Renjun berhasil mengambil seluruh atensinya.

" Ada apa denganmu? "

itu Jaemin dengan suara beratnya menginstrupsi Renjun untuk berhenti dari aktifitasnya yang masih belum diketahui. Renjun berhenti dan menghampiri sofa yang sama, sontak Jaemin mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan Renjun duduk disebelahnya dengan muka kesal.

" Aku tadi datang kemari membawa flashdisk, tapi aku lupa meletakannya dimana "

Jadi ini alasan Renjun terus berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika. Ia tampak frustasi karena gagal menemukannya sejak sejam yang lalu -karena Renjun mulai aneh sejak satu jam yang lalu-

" kau sudah mencarinya dimeja belajarku? "

Jaemin bertanya dengan matanya yang tajam masih menatap Renjun. Jaemin menatap kekasihnya itu seakan ia tidak pernah melihat Renjun, memperhatikan dengan detail wajah Renjun.

" Sudah.. tapi tetap saja "

Renjun menghela nafas, sudah lelah rasanya. Saat Renjun tanpa sengaja menatap Jaemin ternyata Jaemin masih belum membuang fokusnya pada Renjun. Renjun buru buru menolehkan wajah kearah lain. ia kesal ditatap seperti itu.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat lubang diwajahku tau "

Protesnya yang dihadiahi Jaemin dengan kekehan. Renjun hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan melanjutkan pencariannya namun dengan sigap Jaemin menarik tangan Renjun hingga laki laki manis itu kembali duduk dan kali ini Jaemin yang tanpa disangka-sangka mengurung Renjun diantara kedua lengannya.

Tentu Renjun terkejut tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jaemin benar-benar dekat, sampai sampai Renjun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jaemin yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Rasanya.. hangat. Wajah Renjun terasa memanas.

" Kau kenapa? "

Jaemin bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata Jaemin yang tajam itu seakan akan siap menelanjangi Renjun. membuat laki laki yang lebih kecil semakin gusar dan membuang tatapannya kearah lain yang penting tidak beradu tatap dengan orang yang kini sedang menatapnya.

" Kau yang kenapa?! "

Renjun yang benar benar gugup mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan seraya memukul kecil pundak Jaemin dan berusaha untuk mendorong Jaemin. namun jaemin tidak goyah.

" Jaemin! minggir aku harus mencari flashdisk ku.. "

Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata memohonnya supaya Jaemin melepaskannya. namun Jaemin tetaplah Jaemin. ia malah memainkan alis tebalnya keatas dan kebawah membuat Renjun tidak mengerti.

Detik berikutnya Jaemin memajukan posisi tubuhnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Renjun lalu kembali menatap Renjun.

" Akan aku bantu mencarinya nanti, sekarang bantu aku merefresh pikiranku dulu. Ok? "

Renjun tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Jaemin diatas. Merefresh? alis renjun berkerut.

" Sudah besar masa tidak mengerti, padahal sudah berulang kali diajarkan "

Kemudian Jaemin dengan telaten menggengam tangan renjun dan menuntunnya kebelakang lehernya. Tiba tiba jantung renjun berpacu begitu saja dan wajahnya berubah menjadi clueless. Jaemin semakin gemas dengan pria manis yang kini berada dibawahnya. Renjun memang hanya diam saja dan tidak melawan. Tapi ekspresi wajah innocent nya yang kerap kali membuat Jaemin sangat ingin melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Ok Jaemin harus segera dihentikan.

" Jaemin, aku- "

Jaemin kembali mendorong Renjun yang hendak bangkit untuk tetap berada dibawahnya dan tenang.

" Sebentar saja, Injuna.. hm? "

Jaemin memohon dengan suara beratnya membuat jantung Renjun lagi lagi berolahraga.

" Hanya 15 menit ok? "

Penawaran Jaemin yang membuat Renjun sontak membulatkan mata indahnya. " Itu tidak sebentar tau " protes Renjun hampir kesal.

Jaemin tersenyum yang malah membuat Renjun makin kesal karena, sialan itu sangat tampan. Menurutnya Jaemin adalah satu satunya makhluk tuhan yang tampan dan penuh dosa yang sialannya sangat pandai membuat Renjun selalu jatuh padanya.

" Baiklah hanya 10 menit "

Nego Jaemin yang tidak membutuhkan pendapat Renjun lagi. karena baru saja Renjun hendak melayangkan protes, bibir mungilnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh bibir Jaemin. Renjun sangat gugup dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Jaemin menciumnya, tapi Renjun tetap saja merasakan perasaan ini. Rasanya seperti sesuatu menekan bagian perutnya dan sesuatu yang hangat terus meresap kedalam rongga dadanya.

Satu menit tanpa pergerakan, Jaemin pun berusaha menggerakan bibirnya. ia melumat dan menggigit bagian bawah bibir Renjun. Renjun tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, ia takut Jaemin akan mencoba memasukkan lidah nakalnya seperti saat terakhir mereka berciuman, itu membuat Renjun sedikit trauma.

Jaemin mulai melakukannya dengan tuntutan, membuat Renjun memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangan Renjun turun dari leher Jaemin kebagian lengannya, renjun meremas lengan baju Jaemin resah. Jaemin sedikit memaksa Renjun untuk membuka bibirnya dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibir Renjun sedikit lebih keras, berharap Renjun akan mendesah dan tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya. Tapi salah, pertahanan Renjun tetap kuat, ia sama sekali menahannya.

Menit berikutnya Renjun benar benar butuh asupan oksigen, ia berusaha mendorong Jaemin dengan kuat namun Jaemin tetap pada posisinya.

" Jaem- ahh "

Renjun sedikit berjingat kaget, Jaemin mengerti Renjun sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigennya dan ia melepaskan bibir Renjun kemudian menyerang bagian jawline Renjun dengan tiba tiba membuat Renjun tidak sadar mendesah.

" Jaemin- berhenti "

Renjun yang resah terus saja berusaha menghentikan Jaemin dengan mendorong pria tersebut. tapi ia tidak pernah berhasil. Jaemin punya caranya sendiri untuk mendominasi Renjun tanpa Renjun bisa menolak.

" Ini belum 10 menit kan.. "

suara serak Jaemin menggema ditelinga kanan Renjun, begitu dekat membuat Renjun sangat geli. Bahkan dengan nakalnya Jaemin menggigit bagian sensitif itu membuat Renjun lagi lagi mendesahkan kata " A-ahh Jaem! " dengan kesal. Jaemin tertawa pelan dan masih menelusupkan wajahnya pada bagian leher jenjang Renjun.

" Jaemin, jangan membuat kissmark di leherku. Nanti sore aku ada kelas "

Protes Renjun yang dihadiahi kecupan basah Jaemin pada lehernya. Renjun dengan kesal pun mencubit bagian pinggang Jaemin membuat empunya mengaduh dan kembali tertawa namun tidak juga bangun dari posisinya yang berada diatas tubuh Renjun.

" Pikiranmu sudah fresh kan? "

" Belum, sayang "

Ucap Jaemin yang masih sibuk pada perpotongan leher Renjun, ia sangat suka aroma Renjun.

" Tadi kau tertawa berarti kau sudah lebih baik " protes Renjun lagi tetap keukeuh pada usahanya membuat Jaemin bangkit.

" Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini, kau tau "

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renjun dalam, yang ditatap hanya membuang pandangannya. Jaemin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir pria yang masih berada dibawahnya dengan lembut.

" Kau sangat lucu saat kebingungan seperti ini "

" Aku tidak kebingungan, ok? "

Renjun mendorong Jaemin dan akhirnya berhasil. itupun karena Jaemin memang mengalah. Jaemin tertawa pelan mendengar elakan Renjun. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak pernah mau mengakui hal yang menurutnya memalukan, padahal faktanya memang begitu.

" Atau kau ingin ku buat lebih kebingungan lagi, hm? "

Jaemin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh maksud. Renjun refleks mendorong jauh wajah Jaemin dengan tangannya.

" Tidak. terima kasih "

Renjun pun bangkit dari sofa berniat mencari flashdisknya. Ia juga tidak mau duduk disamping Jaemin terlalu lama atau taruhannya adalah ia menjadi lebih kacau dari yang sebelumnya. Jaemin mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh jika ia mau, mengingat Renjun terlalu lemah untuk melawannya.

saat Renjun hendak melangkah ke meja belajar Jaemin, jaemin lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan menunjukkan sebuah flashdisk putih yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Jangan lupakan senyum evil Jaemin. tidak salah lagi, itu adalah flashdisk Renjun.

Renjun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Hampir saja Renjun berniat menghajar Jaemin dengan buku biologi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Renjun kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau Jaemin ini luar biasa jailnya dan Renjun sudah terbiasa.

" Rencanamu berjalan sangat mulus ya, Mr. Na "

Renjun menyahut flashdisk yang berada ditangan Jaemin dengan smirknya.

" Tentu saja, dan harus ku coba lagi lain kali "

kemudian Jaemin tertawa dengan bebasnya. Renjun yang kesal tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendekati Jaemin dan mendaratkan jitakan nya pada kepala si tampan Na Jaemin dengan keras membuat si empunya mengaduh keras.

" Lain kali aku tidak akan tertipu! "

끝 !

안녕하세요 시즈니분들 ~ ~ ~

Aku bingung harus ngetik apa Intinya aku gak nyangka nulis yang rated begini yatuhan gak tau udah terinspirasi dari apaan.

btw AKU TUH PUSING SAMA NOREN pengen nulis noren sekali kali tapi ujungnya selalu ke Jaemren

Dan buat kakak kakak yang udah read dan review fenfik ku. Terima kasih banyak maaf banget aku gak bisa kasih karya yang bagus huhu.

See You!!


End file.
